In order to fabricate a highly scaled semiconductor device having large-scale integration, as pattern widths decrease, it may be necessary to embody fine patterns having widths and intervals finer than the resolution limit of a photolithography operation. Therefore, there is a demand for a process for forming such fine patterns within the resolution limit of a general photolithography operation. Furthermore, there is a demand for semiconductor devices having new fine patterns to which such processes may be applied.